Happy Birthday Thequietninja! XD
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: The title say it all! It's a surprise for you, Ninja-chan! And those who would like to read this, can read this if they want. This is made for a good friend of mine! Happy B-day!


**Yachiru: Well, this is for you Thequietninja! Hope ya like!**

**Kiroi: Disclaimer; Yachiru does not own KH or Manami or Haruna or Ninja. Haruna and Ninja belong to Thequietninja. Manami belongs to herself because she is a good friend of Yachiru who wanted to be in this one shot. Yachiru does own me, Kuroi, and Dark Phoenix! XD**

**Dark Phoenix: Here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Hhyaaaaa!" Haruna cried out her battle cry and summoned her keyblade and attacked the heartless that was charging at her. She grinned at it and dodged the blow that was supposed to hit her. She took this as a chance and cut down the heartless and it died.<p>

"Whew! I did it!" Haruna jumped up and down. But soon her victory died down because a keyblade came flying past her face. She looked at it shocked and watched as it struck into the head of a heartless.

"You know, I could be just like Sora and be all powerful and stuff, but, I think you know why I'm not like that." She turned to the source and saw Kuroi smirking at her. "Stop showing off, Kuroi!" Haruna pouted and stomped her foot the way a child does when they don't get their way.

"I'm just that awesome." Kuroi crossed her arms and her smirk grew even wider. "No, you're not! I'm more awesome than you, Kuroi!" They both turned to see Kiroi and Dark Phoenix, Kuroi's smirk disappeared. Kiroi grinned and Dark Phoenix shook his head but smiled at Kiroi's energetic self.

"S-Shut-up Kiroi!" Kuroi turned and pouted. So unlike Kuroi, but she did get used to Kiroi and her ways. Then, out of nowhere, heartless surrounded them. They turned, backs to each other, and looked shocked.

"Heartless! At a time like this?" Dark Phoenix shouted out over the loud noises that the heartless were making.

"Don't be a chicken Lover Boy! Let's fight!" Kuroi jumped out of the circle of backs and ran at the heartless, dead on. "Well, wanna join her?" Kiroi suggested, shrugging her shoulders, but you could see the excited grin that couldn't go away from her face.

"Sure, why not?" Haruna said, and looked at both Dark Phoenix and Kiroi.

"Fine, I guess I could. Kiroi hasn't used my power in a long while." He cracked his knuckles and smirked. Kiroi and Haruna both nodded and charged out into the battlefield where Kuroi was kicking some heartless butt.

Kiroi summoned Dark Phoenix to her hand and he turned into her original keyblade. Haruna already took out five heartless, while Kuroi took out thirty. "Ha!" Kiroi cried out and cuts about four giant heartless with one blow of her lightning attack.

**_Few hours later…_**

"Whew! I'm beat!" Haruna and Kiroi both fell on their butts and Dark Phoenix along with Kuroi, both leaned against a wall and arms crossed. "Now what?" Kiroi looked around at everyone's faces.

"Kiroi! Kuroi! Haruna! Dark Phoenix!" They all turned to see Ven, Manami, and Sora running towards them with hands waving over something on their mind. Kiroi, Kuroi, Dark Phoenix, and Haruna got up from their spots and run over to where the fuss was coming from.

Manami ran over to Kiroi and shook her. "Kiroi!" She screeched out. "What is it, Manami?" "Do you know what today is?" "What?" Everyone except for Sora, Ven, and Manami, questioned.

"You guys are hopeless." Ven shook his head, ashamed at his friends. "What?" Everyone shouted out, wondering what this was all about.

"It's Ninja's B-day! How you guys not remember her birthday?" Everyone shook their head, ashamed to forget their good friend, Ninja, and her birthday.

"Well, you guys are lucky, because Yachiru is getting everything set up! She knew that you guys somehow forget and so, she took it upon herself, and sacrifice her time, making sure that Ninja will have the best B-day ever!" Manami shouted out with glee and hugged an annoyed Kuroi.

"Okay! Okay!" Manami lets go of Kuroi. "Anyways, like Manami was saying, Yachiru is or has gotten the party ready, so, all we have to do is attend and it will be the best for Ninja!" Sora grinned at the thought.

"Great!" Kiroi clapped her hands with joy. "How could I forget her birthday? I knew Ninja all my life…" Haruna mumbled and sulked out to herself.

"It's okay Haruna, you'll remember next year." Manami patted the sulking Haruna on the back. "M'kay." "Anyways…," Dark Phoenix said, catching everyone's attention, "Don't we have a party to attend to?" They all looked at each other and broke out into a grin. ""Yeah! Party!"

**_At Yachiru's place…_**

"Where are they?" Yachiru shouted out angrily as she stomped her feet around impatiently.

"I have everything set up, but they're not here! And it's almost time for Haruna to arrive!" Yachiru looked at the clock and then back at the door. "Ugh!" "We're here!" Yachiru jumped and turned to see that everyone came to the party.

"It's about time you guys came! Ninja is about to arrive! Hurry! Take your places!" Yachiru shouted and handed everyone a party hat and they took their places somewhere in the party room.

"Hey Ven! Since you're next to the window, is Ninja coming?" Manami shouted and questioned from behind the couch.

"Let me check." He peered out and noticed a figure walking towards the house. "Yeah! She's here!"

The lights went off. Silence. Then the door opens and a figure walks in and closes the door.

"Hello? Yachiru? Where are you? Why are the lights off?" Ninja touched the wall to feel for a light switch. Once she felt it, she flicked it and the lights were turned on.

"Happy Birthday Ninja!" Everyone shouted out. She looked at everyone's face and noticed they all had the same identical grins. "Wow! Thanks you guys! I love it!" Ninja looked shocked at first, but then has the same identical grin right back at her friends.

"Of course! And I made you a gummy bear cake! Enjoy! And again, happy B-day Ninja!" Yachiru shouted out with happiness and handed Ninja her huge gigantic gummy bear cake.

"Thank you Yachiru!" Ninja hugged Yachiru along with everyone. "This has been the best birthday I've ever been to! You guys are the best!" Ninja grinned. "And you got presents, but open them after this fiction!" Haruna and Kiroi shouted with excitement and hugged Ninja to death.

"Okay you guys! Ninja doesn't want to die on her own birthday!" Yachiru laughed.

"Sorry!" Ninja rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly at them both and blushed. "It's okay! I didn't die and that's what matters! Right?" "Yeah!" "Great, now let's dig into this yummy looking cake that Yachiru made!" Ninja smiled greedily and everyone started to dig in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya like Ninja-chan! And Happy Birthday! XD<strong>


End file.
